The Way You Love Me
by irma1129
Summary: "kau selalu berlebihan jika itu mengenai Haechan" itu kata Jaehyun hyung #MARKHYUCK/MARKCHAN


Kepribadian dirinya dengan Mark sangat berbeda. Mark adalah orang yang sangat menghormati dan mendengarkan para hyung dan selalu bekerja keras sedangkan dirinya selalu berisik, dia juga senang sekali menggoda para hyung. Tentu saja para hyung akan lebih memilih Mark

Haechan pernah berkata dalam NCT Life News apapun yang Haechan lakukan ketika bermain dengan Mark dia selalu kalah dari Mark. Dia dari awal sudah tahu apapun yang terjadi ketika Haechan di hadapkan dengan hyung kesayangannya itu tentu saja dia yang akan kalah, contohnya semalam Jaehyun dan Jhonny hyung memilih Mark dari pada dirinya dan ketika syuting NCT Life mini Taeyong memintanya mundur untuk mengantri tapi ketika Mark tiba - tiba maju Taeyong dan Doyoung hyung membiarkannya meskipun awalnya mereka bercanda dengan mengatakan Mark harus mengantri. Terkadang Haechan merasa iri dengan perlakuan para hyung terhadap Mark.

Mark terbangun melirik alarm jam yang ada disampingnya menujukan pukul 8 pagi meskipun hari ini NCT tidak memiliki schedule tetap saja Mark tidak bisa bermalas - malasan, Mark segera menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Mark sedikit heran melihat tempat tidur yang ada di bawahnya sudah tersusun rapi biasanya ketika hari seperti ini dia akan melihat rommatenya yang masih betah dengan tempat tidurnya.

"Selamat pagi hyung" Sapa Mark mendapati para hyung sudah berkumpul

"Morning Mark" balas Doyoung yang sibuk menyiapkan beberapa makanan ke meja makan dibantu oleh Jaehyun

"Dimana Donghyuck" Mark lebih senang memanggil nama asli Haechan ketika mereka ada di drom atau ketika tidak ada kamera. Mark menyadari keabsenan roomate nya itu ketika winwin yang biasanya duduk di dekat jaehyun sekarang duduk disampinya tempat yang biasanya diduduki rommatenya

"Donghyuck sudah ada di perusahaan" balas Taeyong yang baru muncul dari dapur dengan membawa hasil masakannya

"Aku tidak ingat dia memiliki jadwal hari ini hyung" Mark kini fokus pada sang leader yang baru saja mendudukan diri bergabung dengan para membernya.

"Entahlah Mark dia hanya pamit padaku pagi tadi" Taeyong juga sedikit Heran ketika dia sedang sibuk memasak dan mendapati magnae itu sudah berada di belakangnya dan berpamitan untuk pergi ke perusahaan bahkan melewatkan sarapannya

"Mungkin Donghyuck hanya ingin berlatih Mark, bukankah kalian sudah menerima lagu yang akan kalian nyanyikan untuk FIFA U-20 itu" tambah Doyoung

"Donghyuck memiliki beberapa part yang cukup sulit dalam lagu itu"ucap Taeil, dia mengetahuinya karena beberapa hari ini Donghyuck sering bertanya padanya tentang beberapa nada dan harmonisasi beberapa suara yang akan dia lakukan.

Mark mengangguk mengerti dengan penjelasan para hyung, tapi tetap saja dirinya menghawatirkan magnaenya itu. Bukankah biasanya Donghyuck akan memaksanya berlatih bersama jika memiliki waktu luang seperti hari ini, Mark segera meraih ponsel yang ada disampingnya dan berusaha menghubungi rommatenya itu tapi hasilnya nihil Donghyuck tidak menjawab panggilannya. Mark menghela napas panjang sebelum kembali menikmati sarapannya.

"Kau selalu bersikap berlebihan ketika berkaitan dengan Donghyuck" Jaehyun sedari tadi memperhatikan sikap Mark yang terlihat tidak bersemangat bahkan Mark hanya menyentuh sedikit mamakanannya.

Mark menatap Jaehyun yang sedang tersenyum padanya dalam hati Mark membenarkan ucapan hyung nya itu, entah sejak kapan Mark tidak tahu tepatnya setiap masalah yang menyangkut dengan Donghyuck dirinya selalu bersikap over bahkan dia sempat marah pada magnae NCT DREAM ketika jisung melakukan yaja time dan membuat beberapa komentar yang menurutnya tidak pantas kepada Donghyuck.

"Mark jangan lupa sore ini kau akan melakukan v live untuk acara radio kami" ucap Jhonny

"Aku ingat hyung, bukankah semalam acara radio pertama mu hyung" Mark menatap Jhonny dan Jaehyun bergantian

"Aku mendengar siaran radio kalian, dan menurutku kalian melakukannya dengan baik" komentar Taeyong

"Cobalah sedikit rileks aku yakin kalian akan melakukannya lebih baik lagi" tambah yuta

Mark tersenyum melihat bagaimana para membernya selalu mendukung satu sama lain ketika salah satu memberi mendapatkan personal schedule, Mark tertawa ketika mendengar keluhan Doyoung yang memberikan beberapa komentar pada acara radio itu tapi orang - orang tidak percaya bahwa dia benar - benar Doyoung bahkan hyung nya sempat memohon agar Jaehyun dan Jhonny menotif nya.

"Kalian juga memilih Mark dari pada Haechan" ucap Taeil

"Akh, benar" tambah Doyoung menyetujui ucapan hyungnya "aku bahkan memberikan komentar bahwa aku menyayangi Haechan seperti aku menyayangi Mark"

Mark sedikit binggung dengan arah pembicaraan para hyung, apa maksud dari memilih dirinya dari pada Haechan.

"Staff membuat kuis cemistry, jadi kami harus memilih salah satu pertanyaan yang staff ajukan" Jelas Jhonny melihat wajah bingung Mark "dan pertanyaan pertamanya antara kau dan Haechan"

"Dan kami berdua memilihmu" tambah Jaehyun sembari merangkul pundak Mark

Haechan terduduk memandang pantulan dirinya dari kaca besar tempatnya berlatih, ini sudah ke 5 kali Haechan berlatih lagu baru NCT DREAM meskipun rekaman telah selesai tetap saja dirinya harus tetap berlatih. Tak terasa kedua pipinya telah basah oleh air mata, akhir - akhir ini perasaan nya sangat sensitif mungkin karena pertengkaran dengan saudara kembarnya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Selama bersama dengan sudara kembarnya Haechan tidak pernah melihat nya menangis, tapi ketika malam itu Haechan yang biasanya menelpon saudara kembarnya hanya ingin menanyakan bagaimana kabarnya. Haechan dikejutkan dengan suara tangisan saudaranya.

"Aku iri dengan para member yang mendapatkan perhatian lebih, sedangkan kami hanya bisa melihatmu dilayar televisi. Ketika ada seseorang yang mengatakan hal jelek tentangmu aku ingin sekali merobek mulut mereka dan berhenti bersikap seolah - olah kau baik - baik saja ketika kau jelas terluka"

Its like de javu bagi dirinya mendengar ucapan terakhir dari saudaranya itu.

Memegang posisi sebagai moodmaker didalam grup mengharuskan Haechan memberikan suasana yang menyenangkan dan meramaikan grup dan itu sangat sesuai dengan sifat asli Haechan yang periang dan menyenangkan, tapi terkadang karena image itu orang lain melupakan bahwa dirinya hanya anak berusia 17 tahun yang memiliki sifat yang sensitif sehingga dia mudah terluka.

Jika Haechan boleh jujur dia sedih ketika orang - orang menjadikan warna kulit tan nya sebagai lelucon, ketika Jisung berkata dia jelek dan menyuruhnya jangan terlalu banyak makan meskipun dia tahu magnae itu bercanda tetap saja dia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya bahwa dia terluka, dia marah ketika Jaehyun dan Jhonny memilih Mark dibandingkan dirinya, dia iri ketika para hyung memperlakukan Mark seperti magnae tapi tidak dengan dirinya.

Haechan semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya, entah kenapa air matanya tak kunjung berhenti dan terus mengalir membasahi lengannya yang dia jadikan tumpuan. Haechan mendongkakkan kepalanya ketika merasakan sebuah tangan mengusap pelan rambutnya dan hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah Mark

"Kau sudah berani berlatih sendiri, kau biasanya merengek agar kita bisa berlatih bersama"ucap Mark, hatinya terasa nyeri melihat keadaan Haechan dengan kedua mata yang bengkak dan hidung nya menjadi merah membuat Mark bertanya sudah berapa lama magnae itu menangis.

Mark mendudukan diri disamping Haechan, dari cermin yang ada didepannya dia bisa melihat magnae itu kini sedang sibuk menghapus jejak air matanya.

"Donghyuck ah, kau tahu ini sudah ketiga kalinya aku melihatmu menangis sendiri di tempat latihan" Mark membalas tatapan Haechan, sebelum kembali memandang lurus kedepan

"Hari itu kita melakukan latihan lagu billioner saat itu kau beberapa kali melakukan kesalahan hingga membuat pelatih marah dan memintamu untuk bersikap serius dan jangan main - main. Setelah latihan selesai aku melihatmu menangis bergumam bahwa kau kesulitan dan merindukan keluargamu" Haechan menatap tak percaya pada hyung yang ada disampingnya.

"saat itu kita baru saling mengenal jadi aku hanya memperhatikanmu dari jauh. Tapi aku terkejut melihatmu tertawa ketika berhasil membuat para hyung kesal padahal beberapa menit yang lalu aku melihatmu menangis"

Mark tersenyum ketika memutar kembali kejadian itu. Keheningan terjadi diantara mereka sebelum Mark kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Ketika manager memberitahu ku akan debut di NCT U aku sangat gembira tapi aku juga merasa sedih karena aku tidak bisa melihatmu, jika kau ingin tahu aku selalu menghubungi Jeno hanya sekedar untuk memastikan kau baik - baik saja" Mark selalu memperhatikan Haechan lewat cermin itu, magnae itu menundukan kepalanya menunggu Mark agar melanjutkan ceritanya "Jeno selalu berkata bahwa kau baik - baik saja dan masih selalu mengganggu para hyung dan membuat Jisung menjadi kesal, tapi ketika aku akan berlatih aku kembali menemukanmu menangis sendiri di ruang latihan. Kau menangis karena Kau takut tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk debut" Saat itu Mark berpikir apa yang ditakutkan magnae itu, dia masih ingat ketika mereka rekaman lagu demo SOYD yang sekarang menjadi the 7th sense. Haechan membuat orang yang ada diruangan itu merinding ketika mendengar suaranya.

Haechan ingat waktu itu dia yang memang kurang fokus sehingga melakukan beberapa kesalahan yang membuat pelatihnya marah dan berkata jika dirinya masih seperti itu dia akan tertinggal oleh orang lain.

"Aku selalu menunggumu" Haechan semakin tak berani menatap hyung nya "aku menunggumu datang padaku untuk hanya sekedar berbagi masalah yang sedang kau alami"

"Hyung" Haechan tak pernah melihat Mark bersikap serius seperti ini, Dirinya bukan tidak mau berbagi masalahnya dengan rommatenya melihat Kesibukan antara NCT DREAM 127 belum lagi perannya sebagai leader dan keikutsertaanya di Highschool Rapper dia tidak ingin menambah beban yang dipikul hyung kesayangannya.

Sebagai rommate dia bisa jelas melihat kadang Mark terlihat stress dengan kesibukannya atau hyung nya akan pulang sangat larut karena masih harus mengurus beberapa hal bersama sang manager. Bahkan ketika NCT DREAM melakukan comeback My First and Last Mark yang baru pulang dari thailand hampir colaps ketika tiba di drom jika saja Yuta hyung tidak langsung menangkap tubuhnya.

Debut bersama dengan Haechan sebagai NCT127 membuat Mark tidak bisa melupakan hal itu, dia ingat ketika bertemu dengan anak itu Haechan langsung menerjang dirinya dan memberitahu dirinya akan segera debut dia bahkan melihat anak itu melompat kegirangan. Ini merupakan mimpi Mark sejak dulu berdiri di panggung yang sama dengan Haechan yang ada disampingnya, sejak dipasangkan duet bersama Haechan selama rookie dia selalu berpikir akan lebih baik jika suatu hari nanti mereka merilis sebuah album duet dengan lagu yang merka ciptakan sendiri.

"Dan hari ini aku memergokimu lagi" Mark kini terduduk dihadapan Haechan "Dengarkan aku baik - baik, sesibuk apapun diriku selalu ada ruang dan waktu untukmu. Aku berharap aku menjadi orang pertama yang kau cari ketika kau mempunyai masalah"

Haechan sangat tersentuh mendengar ucapan Mark, dia tidak menyangka Mark selalu memperhatikannya dan menunggu kedatangannya.

Haechan menjadi member yang paling Mark sayangi sudah bukan rahasia lagi bagi para member NCT. Mark akan selalu tertawa melihat Haechan menggoda para hyung tapi ketika para hyung menggoda Haechan sampai dia terpojok Mark akan marah pada mereka, Mark juga selalu diam ketika Haechan menggodanya, menjahilinya tapi dia akan menegur Chenle atau Jisung ketika mereka menggodanya secara berlebihan. Para memberi kadang bingung kenapa Mark dan Donghyuck sangat dekat padahal kepribadian mereka sangat berbanding terbalik .

"Terima kasih hyung" Haechan tersenyum menatap Hyung kesayangannya, dia merasa bodoh dengan semua sikap egoisnya yang ingin membuat para hyung memeperhatikannya sehingga tidak bisa menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang selalu berada disampingnya dan menjaganya.

"Jangan pernah menangis sendirian lagi" perintah mark membawa tangan kecil Haechan untuk di genggamnya

"Melihatmu menangis dan memikul semua masalah mu sendiri membuatku sakit" Haechan terkejut melihat cairan bening itu lolos dari kedua mata Mark, hyung nya menangis karena menghawatirkan dirinya.

Mark berdiri membawa Donghyuck dalam dekapannya membenamkan kepala anak itu pada dada bidangnya, Mark tidak peduli jika Haechan bisa mendengar jantungnya yang berdetak dengan kencang

Mark bisa merasakan Haechan memasangkan salah satu earphone pada telinganya

"Michael Jackson" tebak Mark ketika alunan musik mulai terdengar dari earphone itu.

"The way you love me" balasnya

Haechan menjadikan bahu Mark sebagai sandaran kepalanya, dia juga merasakan hyung nya semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya

Mark kini tengah melakuan V live untuk acara radio Jaehyun dan Jhonny hyung, disini Mark akan menjadi guru inggris bagi kedua hyungnya. Kadang Jaehyun terlihat kebingungan ketika Mark dan Jhonny melakukan percakapan dengan menggunakan bahasa inggris.

"Aku ingin merekomendasikan lagu MJ the way you love me" ucap Mark pada kedua hyung nya "ini lagu yang Haechan rekomendasikan padaku, ketika pertama aku mendengarnya aku langsung menyukainya"


End file.
